


Podfic - In the Library of My House I Have a Laugh (Chash)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Series: Podfics of Heaven Help the Ones Who Know [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Graduate School, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: Chash's summary:Murphy wasn't planning to go to grad school, but it turns out he's really good at the version of it where all he has to do is get high, write incoherent philosophy papers, and put up with bizarre calls from his adviser at all hours of the night. He even makes some friends.





	Podfic - In the Library of My House I Have a Laugh (Chash)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Library of My House I Have a Laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757921) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> This is probably my all-time favorite work of fanfiction. It cracks me up every single time and I want everyone in the world to know about it, so it seemed like a good candidate for my first official podfic!
> 
> So, basically, thanks Chash for being amazing, and for writing a second part for me during holiday fills! I'll probably podfic that one soon, too. 
> 
> Don't forget to go leave comments and kudos and unending gushing feedback for Chash on the original fic!!!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sIuylSnsI6uLV9FQqs45yl7zZiovP8lO/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
